The Other Half
by ryoubakura98
Summary: Ryou and Yugi are not all that they appear to be. Warning: Super hardcore lemony ooc Heartshipping fic. Don't like Yaoi, don't read. Hint of romance and humor, one shot only.


(Well, I've been getting a tad bored trying to update my stories, so to keep my waiting public interested while I get to those, here's a Heartshipping one shot lemon with very OOC Hikaris :3 If you don't like hardcore Yaoi sex, GTFO NAOW~)

Yugi Mutou and Ryou Bakura, the two of them may have seemed like a pair of innocent teenagers. The two of them were sweet and caring, always helping their friends whenever it seemed convenient to them. Though they never really seemed to do the same in return, probably because their problems they had involved life threatening villains in effeminate clothing.

But, that was the one half they did see. The other half, was only ever seen by the duo of secret lovers.

The two of them had their own little 'Play house' filled with 'toys', hidden off in the middle of the woods. The only place where Millennium Items, Egyptian spirits, and all their other problems in the world seemed to not exist. It was simply just the two of them, their bodies melding together in the middle of ecstasy and pleasure, not a care in the world. And it seemed to be an okay idea to them, never once thinking about what would happen if they got caught.

Though that idea was probably a bad one to over look.

Solomon Mutou, the grandfather of the world know "King of Games" had noticed that his grandson's room would often end up empty in the middle of the night. It wasn't too unlike a guardian figure to check on their teenage children, and this was exactly why. He saw Yugi was sneaking out, though he didn't know where. Would following him be a good idea? Possibly. No, scratch that, he was following his grandson.

Yugi had just removed his Puzzle, one of the obstacles he'd have to worry about, and was now climbing out of his skylight window, out into the cool open night air. Trying to be as silent as he possibly could, he closed the window behind him and leapt down to the sidewalk bellow him. The night was silent, aside from the few chirps of crickets, that always gets annoying when you're actually trying to get a peaceful night sleep. After surveying the surrounding area, checking to make sure that he was the only one on the streets, he set off to his and Ryou's secret hiding place in the woods. It was a good ten minute walk from both of their houses, though in their minds, it was well work the trip.

Before he knew it, he was in the middle of the woods, just on the outskirts of Domino, outside of the one room cabin he and Ryou 'play' in. He slowly opened the door, his heart already racing, his mind thinking up all the possible things that could happen that night, an erection already forming itself on.

"Ryou? Ryou? Are you here?" Yugi called out in a slightly hushed voice, though he knew they were the only people around for miles. "Hmm…Maybe I beat him here this time…"

"Oh, you didn't~" A voice from behind purred out against his ear, and he soon felt something cold and metal clasp around his wrists.

Gasping at the handcuffs being attached to him, his head jerked around, thinking maybe it was a cop. To his relief it was Ryou, holding Yugi's hands behind his back. "Dammit Ryou, don't scare me like that!" He whined.

"Oh come now, I didn't scare you that much did I?" Ryou laughed at the other males reaction, turning his body to face him as he pulled him into a heated kiss.

"You did!" He managed to get out before their lips crashed together, and he was pushed down on the bed the two boys kept in the one room cabin.

"Oh well, it's not like you're going to die." He smirked and noticed the smaller boy was in his Pjs. "I see you were trying to fool your grandfather?" He laughed, and gave a shrug. "Oh well, this button down shirt is a bit easier to simply rip off."

"Don't rip my shirt! Grandpa would notice that!" Yugi gave Ryou a glare, though he knew that wasn't going to stop the other, as it happened anyway right after he protested. "Hey!"

"You knew I would've anyway." Ryou purred and leaned over Yugi's body, leaving a trail of kisses across his chest, before his wandering mouth found one of his nipples. He brought it into his mouth and began to suckle on it, sucking and biting, pulling and teasing.

All Yugi could do because of his arms being shackled behind his back was, well nothing. His back arched up into the touch of the boys curious lips, his nipples growing hard at the teasing. And that wasn't the only part of his body that turned hard as a rock, and Ryou felt it.

"Hmm~ You're more excited then normal aren't you?" He smirked as his hands danced over the young duelists hips, every now and then sinking down past his pant line, the furthest he reached was to his thigh. The soft mewls he heard coming from the younger ones mouth seemed to bring upon his own hard on, a quite painful one he might add. "Gods Yugi, I'm so bloody hard right now…"

"Trust me, I know." Yugi laughed, bringing his knee up to nudge the large bulge he was in the other males trousers. He earned a pleasured squeal of embarrassment from Ryou as he did it to him multiple times, but Ryou eventually placed his hand in front of his knee to stop him.

"Hey stop that, save it for the sex!" Groaned Ryou, and quickly stripped Yugi of his PJ pants and his boxers, quickly doing the same to himself.

"Whatever." Rolling his eyes, Yugi linked his legs together around Ryou's waist, and grinded their hips together, their erections rubbing together in a teasing sensation to the both of them.

Ryou, not being able to hold himself on for much longer, grabbed Yugi's hips and held him in place, but not before reaching bellow the bed for the hidden bottle of lubricant. They had had sex many times before, though they both though the slick substance made it feel more interesting. Quickly twisting off the lid, he put some on his hands and began to rub it all around on his erection, shivering at the cold feeling. Once he finished the job that was slightly awkward for him to be doing to himself, he grabbed onto Yugi's hips once again, and slid his waiting cock into Yugi's ass, wasting no time pulling back out again, only to push himself back in.

A sudden burst of pleasure shot through both of the young high schooler's bodies, moans coming from both of them. Yugi arched his back as he felt the familiar feeling of Ryou's penis fill him, then the sudden emptiness, only to be filled again. He needed more pleasure for himself, but he couldn't do anything with his hands being linked together, that's when his legs became useful. Pulling himself up on Ryou, he shoved himself down on Ryou's cock, it being pushed deeper into him, brushing right over a sweet spot in him, making him cry out in pleasure. He mewled at the sensation each time Ryou pounded into that spot. "R-Ryou~! There, harder!" He demanded, and Ryou obeyed.

Ryou could feel the sweat beading down his back, and the pleasure course through his veins as he inched further and further to his limit. He clawed at Yugi's hips when the pleasure began to overwhelm him, though Yugi didn't seem to mind, as he was too busy doing the same to the bed sheets bellow them, still thrusting his hips down onto his cock, forcing him deeper and deeper. "Y-Yugi, I can't hold off much longer…!"

"N-Neither can I." He chocked out between moans, clumping the bed sheets between his clenched fists. His vision suddenly went blank and he let out a pleasured scream, throwing his head back in pure ecstasy. He clenched down on Ryou inside him as he released himself, his seed running down his stomach, and onto the very stained bed sheets.

The sudden pressure around Ryou's member during the one boy's orgasm brought about his own, and he squirted out his hot seed inside of him, and he reached down to the others member, jerking it at a fast pace to keep his climax going for as long as he possibly could, releasing more of the boys juices onto his chest. Ryou pulled out of him and dumped the rest of his seed on the boys chest, leaving Yugi a sweaty, panting mess of semen.

Ryou collapsed onto the bed beside Yugi, who was currently in the process of wiping himself clean with the inside of his ruined shirt. "W-Why'd you make me such a mess? I-I already was f-from myself." He panted out, but gave a light chuckle.

Ryou laughed in return, trying to hold his exhausted body up on his arms. "I-I dunno…I wanted to?"

"Not a good excuse!"

"You're going to have to think of an excuse to get out of the mess of _trouble_ you're about to be in, Yugi."

Ryou and Yugi gasped, both of their eyes darting to the door. Standing there was the one and only grandfather of the King of Games, Solomon Mutou. And, he did not look happy.

"G-G…G-Grandpa…" Yugi stuttered out, his body flushing completely pale. _Shit, I'm so grounded… _He thought to himself.

"I'd ask for an explanation, though I believe your positions right now explain everything." Solomon crossed his arms as he gave both boys a stern glare, which made them both cower in fear of the old man.

"W-Well…G-Grandpa-"

"Ah, I don't want to hear it, I'm just going to board up your window and ground you for a month. No more going to Ryou's house either."

"What?" Both Yugi and Ryou called out in unison, staring at Solomon in disbelief.

But he was serious. "I mean it! If you wish to see him, it'll either be at school, out with friends with your cell phones, or at our house where I can check on you two. I know Ryou lives alone, and obviously I can't trust you two alone."

Yugi pouted and crossed his arms. "Grandpa, that isn't really fair!"

"Life isn't really fair Yugi, and you're sixteen. Way too young for sex you know."

"…Yes." Yugi looked down at his lap in defeat. He hated it when his grandfather was right about things like this.

"Now, you two change, I'll drive you home Ryou." Solomon instructed, and the two boys had no choice but to obey. Once everyone was completely clothed, they made the awkward and quiet drive to Ryou's house.

"See you tomorrow at school I guess, Yugi…" Muttered Ryou as he climbed out of Solomon's car, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, seeya." Yugi waved, his face a bright crimson with embarrassment.

"Oh, and Yugi. I brought your Puzzle. I believe someone wants to talk to you, considering it was glowing like mad on your desk." Solomon said to Yugi as he handed him the still glowing Puzzle.

Gulping, Yugi took the Puzzle and slipped it on, knowing that he was about to get one hell of an earful from the Pharaoh, probably neither of them getting any sleep. Both him and Ryou. Yugi being lectured about how wrong it was, and Ryou being lectured about how stupid he was for getting caught by Bakura.


End file.
